


The Making of Elder Gods

by bessemerprocess



Series: OT5 verse [5]
Category: Anderson Cooper 360 RPF, Countdown RPF, Fake News RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF, The Colbert Report RPF, The Daily Show RPF, The Rachel Maddow Show RPF
Genre: FNFF OT, Ficlet, Kidfic, OT5 verse, Other, Stuffed Toys, story time, stuffed elder gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith, a baby, and a stuffed Cthulhu. OT5 fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of Elder Gods

For a while Rachel had a stuffed Cthulhu on her desk. It was a present from Stephen, of course, something about her actually being one of the elder gods and how he needed to provide her with idols to prove... well, something. She'd tuned out by that point. Anyway, she has this little stuffed elder god on her desk for two or three years.

Then, when Alex is a couple months old and fussy, Keith brings her by the office, supposedly to "see her mommy," but more likely so that he could. She's not there when he gets there, so he grabs the first toy looking thing he can find--Cthulhu, of course--and proceeds to tell Alex the story of how the elder god came to be stuffed, complete with differing voices for the whole cast of characters. It seems that the god had had a run in with mommy and mommy had won. Because mommy always won. Then, once the god was defeated, mommy had asked the daddies what should be done with such a creature. Daddy Stephen had made the winning suggestion--turn the dread elder god into a stuffed animal for Alex's enjoyment--and so daddy Keith and daddy Jon and daddy Anderson had figured out a magic spell and turned Cthulhu into a tiny stuffed toy. "Because, that is what your parents do," Keith says in a whisper, "defeat the undefeatable."

Rachel stands into the doorway until he finishes, Alex fast a sleep, her tiny fingers curled around Cthulhu, and then let him know she over heard the whole thing.


End file.
